1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video recording assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly suitable for concealment on an individual's body for covertly recording events.
2. Background Information
The recording of audio/video data is a well-known technology. A wide variety of video cameras are available to consumers. These cameras employ/video tape as the recording medium and the recorded events can be viewed on a monitor coupled to a video cassette player/recorder which is also commercially available. Generally, the consumer video cameras are relatively large in size and not easily concealed by an individual should specific events wish to be covertly recorded. Viewing the recorded events from a video tape may require much playing and rewinding of the tape when a specific event is to be viewed.
Applicants have invented a body-carryable, digital storage medium, audio/video recording assembly that is usable for covertly recording events and then providing random access to the stored audio/video data.